metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionaries
The Revolutionaries are a group of communists who wage guerrilla warfare against the fascists and are constantly harassing them. Overview The revolutionaries stick with the Trotsky’s line of thinking, which is communist oriented and follows the ideology of Che Guevara. They are “simple communists”, said like this by comrade Bonsai, meaning they aren’t from the Red Line. Their flag is a red flag or rag (described as such by Artyom) with the picture of Che Guevara. Revolutionary bases are places where revolutionaries refuel and get repairs. Little is know about them, aside from the fact that they should not be well-known; thus they are hidden in convenient dead-ends, but they must be at least sparsely populated and well-found for repairs and other stuff. The location of the axillary base, Avtozavodskaya (Zamoskvoretskaya Line), right after Paveletskaya, is given in the novel – a not-for-everybody place, because many people fear going to Paveletskaya already. The main base is generally considered to be on the Arbatsko–Pokrovskaya Line, behind the “Baumansky Alliance” stations, on Partizanskaya (Partisans – a fitting name) – another convenient and faraway dead-end, and handy repairs from the leftist Bauman Alliance, as well as a free-ride, make this location the most probable one. In the Novel In the novel, the revolutionaries are known as the "1905 Confederation", a left ideological confederation that trades with the Hansa and with the Reds (for fuel), and makes war to the IV Reich. They fully control Barrikadnaja, Uliza 1905 goda, and Bagowaja stations. The next 2 stations in that line are abandoned and cut off from Begowaja for unknown reasons. In the novel they have no connection of any kind with the Trotskysts Bases (Kolomenskaya station for example), neither the Trotskyst have any kind of connection or alliance with the Red`s "puppet" free station of Paveletskaya). Later, in Metro 2034, Kolomenskaya is shown as a Trotskyst station with his own particular uprising history. We can assume by the books that there are 3 independent left political ideology groups: The Reds, The Revolutionaries, and The Trotskysts (and it seems that The Revolutionaries are the most friendly of all, and the less repressive with their people too). Eventually, Artyom is saved from the Fourth Reich by the revolutionaries a little before he is hanged as punishment for killing one of their officers. The revolutionaries saved Artyom because some information arrived to them saying the fascists were planning some kind of atrocity, so the revolutionaries went to stop it. It's possible that during the Fourth Reich's uprising, the non Russian survivors at Puschkinskaja, and even at Tschechowskaja managed to scape to the west lines of the Moskow Metro. Its a fact that comrade Maxim is African and Bonsai, an Asian man, so we can assume that the "1905 Confederation" recruited that migration. Artyom only gets to know a few persons from this group; he gets to know comrade Rusakov, comrade Bonsai, comrade Maxim, comrade Fyodor and their dog called Karatsyupa. Comrade Rusakov is the leader of this squad. Owned Metro Lines The revolutionaries officially own only a single metro station, the Avtozavodskaya station, which is also their main base. Their base is located between the stations Paveletskaya and Kolomenskaya. Not much is said about their station. To go to Kolomenskaya station from Avtozavodskaya station one has to go to the surface and then again underground. Trivia * They also call themselves as the First International Red Fighting Brigade of the Moscow Metropolitan in the name of Ernesto Che Guevara. * In the book they use the "No pasarán" motto (They will not pass). This popular motto were used under the siege of Madrid during Spanish civil war. * The legend for the revolutionaries seen on the map of the book is a star, which could be associated with the star the Che Guevara ported on his beret. * They might have some contacts with the Red Line, as they receive fuel from them. Category:Factions Category:Factions Category:Novel